


An agreement of sorts

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Lighthearted, Ne/nyr for hot chimp, One-Sided Rivalry, they/them for newsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: FebuWhump day 3, prompt: imprisonmentHot Chimp gets captured
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & DJ Hot Chimp (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	An agreement of sorts

“You can’t keep me here forever.”

It sounds resigned, even to nym. Hot Chimp’s captor cocks their head back with a grin, wide eyes glinting in the low light. 

“I don’t need you here forever.” They lean over the chair Hot Chimp’s tied to, bending at the waist until the two are eye to eye. “Just until we resolve our... business.” A single, green-painted fingernail gently traces down Hot Chimp’s cheek. Ne narrows nyr eyes, biding nyr time until nyr captor’s hand nears nyr mouth. As it does, ne turns nyr head, catching them with nyr tongue. They stumble back, tripping over their own too-big boots with a shriek. “Fucking gross!”

Hot Chimp stands up without reply, wiggling nyr way out of nyr bonds. “Newsagogo. A pleasure,” ne mutters. “What the hell did you even tie me up with?” Newsie, still on the floor, wipes their hand off on the front of their shirt. 

“I cut up a bunch of Doctor Death’s hairties and made a cord.” Hot Chimp shrugs in response, sitting back down in the repurposed kitchen chair, one leg crossed over the other. 

“So are you going to act like a fucking kid and trie to interrogate me or whatever, or can you tell me whatever it is you wanted to tell me like a normal fucking person?” Newsie flips Chimp off with both hands. 

“You’re here to discuss custody of my idiot brother.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I wrote this in like the middle of the night last night oof
> 
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
